Ethylene glycol (EG), ethylene glycol monomethyl ether (EGMME) or other glycol ethers is administered to BCF mice 4 consecutive days by gavage. Animals are killed on days 1, 5 and 14 following the final treatment to study the histopathology and myelotoxicity of glycol ethers.